The road so far
by Candy-M-Winchester
Summary: Voici un ensemble de One shot sur ma série favorite, Supernatural. Autant vous prévenir, certains risques d'être du domaine du slash. Sabriel, Destiel, Samifer, etc... :3 En espèrant que vous apprécierez.


C'est avec plaisir que je vous présente le premier one shot que je poste sur ma série préférée, j'ai nommé SUPERNATURAL. Bien entendu, il sera suivi de plusieurs autres. :) Les personnages ne sont évidemment pas de moi. Je tiens à préciser que je trouve que le ship Sabriel n'est pas assez étendu :'( Alors je me suis dis, pourquoi pas ? Gabriel est tellement génial après tout *q*  
>Voilà, voilà ! ) En espérant que vous apprécierez.<br>Et s'il vous plait, laissez une review

L'élévation de l'âme.

« Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience mais je suis très vieux, tu sais ? Tu es fatigué de la vie alors que tu n'es qu'un enfant à mes yeux. Imagine quelle idée je peux me faire du monde alors que je dois avoir le centuple de ton âge.  
>Certaines personnes n'assimilent pas le sens profond de l'existence. J'ai beau essayé de le comprendre, je n'y parviens pas non plus. Toi, avec tes yeux de nouveau-né et tes pensées trop adultes, peut-être le pourrais-tu ?<br>Oui, sans doute. A vrai dire, sans le savoir, tu m'as révélé le but de votre vie sur terre. Tu es celui qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'objectif du créateur. Toi, un simple gosse.  
>J'ai conscience que cette appellation doit te frustrer, elle me contrarie d'autant plus que je ne suis qu'un gamin à tes yeux. Quel drôle de paradoxe ne trouves-tu pas ?<br>Tu n'es pas habitué à ce genre de réflexion de ma part. Il est vrai que je préfère rire plutôt que de me mêler de ce qui me parait trop violent. Ton frère avait raison, je n'ai pas le courage de m'opposer à ma propre famille, alors je m'en prends à des idiots inconnus de tous qui brisent tout ce qu'ils touchent. Les âmes. Sais-tu la valeur d'une âme humaine, kiddo ?  
>Si seulement tu étais réveillé, tu pourrais écouter tout ce que je te confie. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir contempler tes yeux de chien battu une dernière fois. Mais si tu me voyais, tous mes efforts n'auraient servis à rien. Tu bredouillerais sûrement quelques mots touchants sur ma mort et tu me ferais peut-être une accolade amicale. J'en serais heureux mais cela me rendrait vraiment mal à l'aise. Et tu dois savoir à quel point la gêne me met en colère.<br>Pour en revenir à… Ma confession, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je vous tuerais ton ainé et toi. Pourquoi ? Vous avez enfermé mes frères. Ceux que j'aimais et que je refusais de contredire. Je suis mort en essayant de m'opposer à eux, pour vous. Mais il faut croire que mon père avait une autre mission pour moi. Mon grand frère m'a accusé d'être déloyal pourtant, il semblerait que je sois le seul à avoir respecté la volonté du créateur, inconsciemment.  
>Ton très cher frère détient beaucoup de haine en lui. Il ne comprend absolument rien mais je sais que toi tu le peux.<br>Veux-tu connaître la véritable raison de la douleur ?  
>Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que l'unique but de la vie humaine est l'élévation de l'âme. Je suis désolé de te l'annoncer Sammy, mais cette assomption ne se fait qu'au moyen de la douleur sinon, à quoi servirait-elle ? C'est en souffrant que l'on apprend bien une leçon, Sam. Malheureusement toi et ton frère êtes trop bornés pour apprendre de vos erreurs. Si je suis là c'est que je… »<br>L'homme se retourna face à la créature qui s'adressait à lui. Il était encore plongé dans un doux sommeil. L'ange aux yeux ambrés resta la bouche bée quelques secondes puis, il sourit.  
>« Dire que c'est mon espèce que l'on appelle « ange ». Lorsque l'on voit un homme dormir, la vision en est beaucoup plus gracieuse, reprit l'être céleste. Cela dit, je voulais te dire que je m'inquiète de l'élévation de ton âme. La souffrance que tu as enduré dans la cage l'a purifié et souillé à la fois. Sam, je t'en prie. Ne laisse pas la haine prendre le dessus sur la rédemption. Je veillerais sur toi. »<br>A ces mots, l'homme ouvrit soudainement les yeux. Son regard croisa celui de l'archange. Pendant une seconde, celui-ci crût voir une larme perlée dans les yeux de son protégé. Dans un sursaut, il lâcha la sucette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et profita du son qu'elle fit en se fracassant sur le sol pour disparaître. Sam fît un bond pour quitter le lit poussiéreux du motel et s'accroupît auprès de la friandise brisée en mille morceaux.  
>« Gabriel, murmura-t-il dans l'espoir que l'interpelé réapparaisse. Tu es en vie… ? »<br>Il prit le temps de ramasser doucement les morceaux de bonbons qui s'étaient mêlés à la moquette et les plaça dans un verre qu'il posa sur sa table de chevet. Le lendemain matin, la sucette avait disparu.  
>Alors chaque soir, il prît le soin, comme un rituel, de remplir un verre de lait agrémenté de miel et de le poser sur sa table de nuit. Le matin, lorsqu'il se réveillait, il souriait d'une joie sincère, presque enfantine, en contemplant le verre vide. Il se sentait protégé par son ange gardien et certaines nuits, lorsqu'il avait trop froid, il avait l'impression d'être recouvert d'un duvet affectueux… Aussi doux et léger que des plumes.<p> 


End file.
